AlpineClan/Roleplay/Archive 2
Breezestar slunk into camp crying. Her pelt soaked with her blood. The queen hated that Silentsecret didn't want her. Sighing she lept onto the high (???). "May all cats gather for a clan meeting." She called them forth. It was time to choose her deputy. 19:44, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Poppyshade looked up. She had followed the others to her camp, though she felt awful about what had happened. --- Silentsecret looked at Breezestar, begging for forgiveness in his eyes. He didn't care about being deputy! 22:40 Sun May 10 Breezestar nodded as if she could read his mind. "My deputy will be Minkclaw." She said hopping down. Her muscles rippling. She padded to Silentsecret hoping he'd ask her back. Minkclaw blinked stunned. "Me? Deputy?" He said his blue eyes astonished. Turning to Poppyshade. "Wow!" 00:44, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Silentsecret looked up, his eyes shadowed with sadness. "I'm sorry for your kits," he whispered, lapping her ears in a rare moment of gentleness. --- "Deputy? Wow!" Poppyshade's eyes were large with admiration and excitement. No envy tainted her. 00:57 Mon May 11 Breezestar closed her eyes as she felt sadness creep into her. "It's all my fault I should've never have left after we..." the leader trailed off.--Minkclaw beamed. "Yeah I can't believe it." 01:00, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (Letts call the meeting thing the Frostbite Ledge) Silentsecret ached with guilt. "I shouldn't have been so neglectful." He continued to clean the blood from Breezestar's fur. --- Poppyshade let out a loud purr. 01:08 Mon May 11 Reedwillow called out the name of the new deputy before sitting back on his haunches, returning to grooming his thick black smoke pelt. Sundapple did the same, but she quickly lost interest in grooming, finding herself itching to hunt. 01:20, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Poppyshade walked over to Sundapple. "Want to go hunting?" 01:29 Mon May 11 Sundapple pricked her ears, pleased to be asked to go hunting. "Why of course, thanks for asking!" The calico purred, her eyes bright with glee. She angled her ears towards Reedwillow, nodding at the smoke tom. "Reedwillow, wanna tag along? The more the merrier." She murmured, watching the tom nod in response, making his way over with his tail held high. 01:32, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Poppyshade headed out of camp with the others in front. 01:34 Mon May 11 Breezestar smiled at Silentsecret. "Can't we start over?"--Minkclaw padded into his den to sleep. 02:20, May 11, 2015 (UTC) "Why not?" The tabby tom smiled back. --- Poppyshade realized how tired she was. She yawned. "You can go ahead. I'm going back to camp." Once she was there, she curled up beside Minkclaw and fell asleep. Minkclaw slept soundly aside from the haunting dreams of his parents, Toadface and Applelegs.--Breezestar smiled not sure what to do now. 02:32, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow and Sundapple exchanged glances. "Is it just me, or is everyone but us falling in love?" She muttered, the black smoke tom rolling his eyes and nodding in agreement. "Yep. I barely even know you, so don't expect me to become your mate. Let's continue with the hunt, the Clan needs food." Reedwillow muttered, the calico she-cat nodding her agreement, trotting after the large tom. 02:59, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Breezestar shook her pelt and yawned. Disappearing into her den thinking Silentsecret might join her she fell into a deep slumber.--Minkclaw woke to feel warmth against. Looking over he noticed Poppyshade. She so beautiful! The mink tomcat thought slowly rising and disappearing out of the den. His tail swishing he padded into the queens den greeting Yellowfang. 11:41, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Silentsecret followed Breezestar into her den and rested his chin on her shoulder. --- Poppyshade woke to find pain clawing at her stomach. Trying not to groan, she limped to the dirtplace. 21:02 Mon May 11 Minkclaw started cleaning out the queens and kits den. Placing fresh moss when he heard movement. Turning he saw Poppyshade. "Poppyshade you okay?" 00:54, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow and Sundapple returned to camp, Sundapple taking 2/3's of Reedwillow's catches, along with her own, to the pile, while Reedwillow settled down to eat his bird. The black smoke tom wrapped his tail around his paws before starting to eat, letting out a warm purr. 00:54, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Breezestar slept soundly aside from her dark dreams of her sisters first mate, Elmheart. The smoke gray tomcat had tried to kill Breezestar but had only taken her first life. Breezestar had then sadly had to kill him sending the tom to the Place of No Stars. Minkclaw padded to Poppyshade worry coming off the mink toms pelt. 01:11, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow continued eating, the tom's eyes bright.---- Sundapple let out a sigh as she placed her own catches and Reedwillow's down on the pile. She ruffled her multi-colored pelt slightly before starting to groom herself. 01:17, May 12, 2015 (UTC) "Fine." Poppyshade forced hherself not to hiss as she continued walking. 01:19 Tue May 12 Minkclaw didn't believe her. "Are you sure you seem hurt. What's wrong?" The tom asked worriedly. His eyes narrowed. 01:25, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Poppyshade just glared at him as she departed from the dirtplace. She ducked into Brineowl's den. 01:33 Tue May 12 Minkclaw sighed slightly hurt at his friends actions. The tomcat decided to gather a few cats to hunt. 01:39, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Sundapple watched the two in utter confusion, cocking her head slightly. What's been up with everyone lately...? 01:41, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Breezestar woke and padded out of her den stretching she spotted Minkclaw setting up patrols.--Minkclaw frowned when the leaves rustled. His claws extracted slowly. 01:51, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Sundapple quickly raised her head, alarmed by the rustling of leaves. Were they under attack? The calico she-cat's hackles raised, her ears flattening against her skull. 01:55, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw stepped forward to see a red snout. "Fox!" He lashed out hard across the snout only to hear a cry of pain. "Bramblespots?" He asked the red snout came through quickly along with Minkclaw's friend. 02:00, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Sundapple let her fur lay flat, her eyes sparking with curiosity. The calico scooted herself closer to Reedwillow, who had just finished his fresh kill. 02:05, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw glanced at Sundapple. Getting cozy with Reedwillow eh? The deputy thought. Turning to Bramblespots. "Who are you?" He asked the red cat warily. 02:11, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow noticed that Sundapple looked terrified, not knowing who this cat was. He pushed her away before adding, "he's not threatening." The she-cat let out a sigh of relief before padding back over to the fresh kill pile. Sometimes, she annoys me...She gets scared too easily. 02:14, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw eyed the molly. "Well? Speak girl!" Breezestar watched. "Answer him." She commanded pelt bristling. 02:50, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow and Sundapple casually watched the interrogation. 02:53, May 12, 2015 (UTC) (Can I be Bramblespots? just gonna make her a tom) 11:38 Tue May 12 (Sure but i can't rp the other one.) Minkclaw turned to his friend. "Who is this?" 11:44, May 12, 2015 (UTC) (I'll take her to)The red molly blinked warily, her oddly magenta eyes wide, while Bramblespots explained. "Her name's Garnet. She wants to join." 19:09 Tue May 12 Minkclaw nodded. Breezestar lept down gracefully and padded up to the loner. The tall leader looked down upon Garnet. "How old are you?"--Yellowfang poked her head out of her den her kits following. Breezestar must be about to do a ceremony. After all her kits needed apprenticed. Yellowfang watched her three sons. Beekit, Sorrowkit, and Berrtkit. "Kits stay back." She scolded her kits. Berrykit grumbled. "Mommy I wanna protect auntie!" 20:12, May 12, 2015 (UTC) "6 moons." The small she looked up. 22:00 Tue May 12 Breezestar leaped onto Frostbite Ledge. "May all cats gather to hear my words. Before Garnet officially joins AlpineClan I must apprentice my nephews. Berrykit, Sorrowkit, and Beekit step forward." The kits quickly stepped up. "You all have reached the age of six moons and now will be apprenticed. From now on your names will be Beepaw with your mentor being Sundapple. Sorrowpaw with Minkclaw as your mentor. Berrypaw with your mentor being Reedwillow." Berrypaw touched noses with his mentor. "Garnet as our customs have proved you will be an apprentice with your name being Garnetpaw and your mentor Bramblespots." The leader lept down after finishing the ceremonies. 22:43, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Sundapple calmly touched her nose to her apprentices, her pelt well-groomed and voice rather soft. "Alright, we'll start with a tour of the territory. Despite my looks, I don't go too easy on training, trust me."---- Reedwillow touched his nose to Berrypaw, twitching his tail. 01:06, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Garnet"paw" touched her nose to Bramblespots', but her eyes were wide. "I don't want to be named Garnetpaw," she mewed shakily. She turned and headed over to Breezestar. "I-I don't want the name Garnetpaw. Garnet is the only one I've known. Can I keep it?" 01:32 Wed May 13 Breezestar narrowed her eyes and sighed. "I'd rather you keep the name I gave you." She said. The leader's tail lashing.--Minkclaw greeted his apprentice while Berrypaw excited to finally be an apprentice. 23:23, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Garnet recoiled, her eyes wide, then filled with rage. "Fine, I'll keep the damn name, but you'll never make me use it!" she spat, marching out of camp. She was fuming. --- Poppyshade looked up to see Garnetpaw storm out of camp. She considered helping her, but she was still a bit mad about her stomachache. 21:37 Thu May 14 Breezestar bristled angrily. How dare she! She should know better. The blue-gray molly grew cold angry at anyone who talked to her. The molly turned to the exit and stomped out to visit her kits grave's. She sat head bowed as tears streamed down her cheeks. Minkclaw watched the apprentice leave. "She should be ready to take on a different name." The tom muttered still upset about Poppyshade's fit. The mink tom sighed. 00:53, May 15, 2015 (UTC) "I can't blame her," murmured the molly. "She has only known Garnet all her life." --- Garnet fled to the border, her eyes wide with tears. She ached so hard it hurt to breathe, and she wished with all her heart that Ruby and Sapphire were here. Where are yoy? Where did you go? 01:43 Fri May 15 Reedwillow nodded at Berrypaw. "Ok, let's head out to check the territory." The black smoke tom ordered, though truthfully, he wanted to check up on that Garnet cat. He personally believed Breezestar had been a little rude, as if a cat didn't want their name changed, they didn't have to, that was always the rule. 02:04, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Breezestar sighed knowing the others thought she had been rude. The leader spotted Garnet and called her over.--Minkclaw nodded agreement turning to Poppyshade. "How are you feeling?" 02:31, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Garnet looked up and turned her head but didn't walk to her leader. --- Poppyshade smiled. "Better." 11:57 Fri May 15 Breezestar sighed. "You can keep your name. You have to understand a lot has happened since before you came and I've been under stress."--Minkclaw nuzzled her. 13:43, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Garnet stared at her, then for no apparent reason, began to sob, collapsing into the snow, wails wracking her body and sending spasms through her. The storm clouds that had been hovering above them broke, pelting everyone's fur with the droplets. --- Poppyshade felt the rain spatter her. "Just what we need!" 19:32 Fri May 15 Breezestar wrapped her tail around the small molly. She felt sadness creep into her heart. "Oh Silentsecret!" She murmured. 20:25, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Garnet pressed her nose into Breezestar's shoulder fur, still sobbing, tears staining her gray fur. She quieted down, letting out small whimpers like a kit, the drops running into her fur. 21:47 Fri May 15 Breezestar stood finally weary with stress. What happened to her wasn't as bad as what happened to Snailstar! Breezestar thought remembering how she had been killed by Darkfang.--Minkclaw stood in the rain bowing his head lost in thought as the rain drenched his fur. 21:54, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Garnet looked away, curling up into the snow, still trembling from withdrawal from her sisters. She closed her eyes, tears still running down the poor molly's cheeks. 22:11 Fri May 15 Despite the rain, Reedwillow took his apprentice out of camp, the silver-and-black warrior flattening his ears to block out the rain.---- Sundapple gazed around boredly. 22:16, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Berrypaw followed Reedwillow his fur drenched. "This weather sucks." 22:30, May 15, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah...Let's check out the border." Reedwillow responded, shaking out his pelt before padding along. 22:36, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Garnet heard them coming, but didn't attempt to hide herself. Let them find me, let them return me to where I came from, a disgusting worthless starving kit who snivels over non Clanners. Her pain was now a dull, ache, and she wished it would fade and take her with it. 23:12 Fri May 15 Breezestar looked up to see Berrypaw and Reedwillow. "Evening!" 23:29, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow pushed his way through the bracken in ferns, Berrypaw in tow. He approached Garnet in calm, long strides, gently jabbing her in the side with a paw. "Hey kid, you alright? You seem down, I don't like seeing cats like that." 23:30, May 15, 2015 (UTC) "I'm okay," mumbled Garnet. She didn't look up. 00:13 Sat May 16 The young tom gently rested his tail on the newcomer's shoulder. "You certainly don't see ok...C'mon, just tell me." 00:14, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Garnet looked up and sighed. "It's my sisters... they're gone... I don't know where they went... I miss them so bad," she said quietly. 00:16 Sat May 16 Reedwillow frowned. "...I guess I can say that I feel you, all of my littermates were born dead." 00:17, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Garnet stood up, then felt hrr legs numb from the chill. She shivered. 00:44 Sat May 16 The warrior then sighed. "C'mon, let's get you back to camp before you get ill." Reedwillow offered his tail as cover from the rain, letting it shelter Garnet's head. 00:46, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Garnet nodded wordlessly, letting the tail stay there as they walked to camp. 01:31 Sat May 16 After leading the apprentice back to camp, Reedwillow nodded at the Apprentice's Den. "That's where you sleep. If you're hungry, the fresh kill pile's over there." The black smoke tom nodded to the pile, using his tail to remove some snow from Garnet's pelt. 01:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Garnet nodded, thanking Reedwillow, and headed into the den. The other apprentices glared at her, with the only sot available being the coldest corner of the den. She laid down miserably and fell into a harsh sleep, chilled to the bone. 02:01 Sat May 16 Berrypaw feeling bad padded up to Garnet. She was pretty, nice, and unique standing up to Breezestar like that especially after Breezestar lost her kits. "Hi I'm Berrypaw." 02:52, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Garnet looked up at Berrypaw, twitching an ear. "I'm Garnet." 10:31 Sat May 16 Berrypaw sat in front of her flicking an ear towards the entrance. The tomcat's siblings walked in quickly going to sleep. "Hey it'll be fine. Breezestar's just hurting from yesterday before you came. She lost two lives and some kits." 12:16, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "Wow, I didn't know that," mewed Garnet, eyes wide. She felt a renewed sympathy for Breezestar. --- Silentsecret walked over to Breezestar. "You alright?" Berrypaw nodded. "Her and Silentsecret are back together so hopefully we'll have more kits!" Berrypaw nodded seeing sympathy in her eyes. "Don't let Breezestar see that." He said.--Breezestar turned to Silentsecret. "I don't know. It seems as if I'm doing everything wrong! What would Snailstar say?" 13:17, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "Snailstar wouldn't want you to be unhappy." He gently lapped her ear, attempting to comfort her. --- Garnet nodded, trying to squash the emotion. "Who are your siblings?" 13:51, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Snailstar wouldn't would she? "It's just I really wanted kits and it's all my fault they died before they were born. The blue-gray leader said sadly pressing against Silentsecret in her den.--Berrypaw looked at his brothers. "Oh Sorrowpaw and Beepaw." He told the pretty she-cat. 14:02, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Garnet nodded slowly, then said quietly, "My siblings are dead." --- Silentsecret shook his head, shocked. "It wasn't your fault! The fox killed them..." He broke off. 14:04, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Berrypaw's eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry." He said softly nuzzling the she-cat. The cream colored tomcat waggling his stumpy tail.--Breezestar turned to Silentsecret. "Oh Silentsecret! It's just so horrible." The leader lay down beside her dark mate. 14:13, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Silentsecret gazed at Breezestar, his blue eyes intense. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You're still here," he murmured, "and I'm still here. Never forget, okay?" --- Garnet laid her chin on her paws, feeling numb. 14:35, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Berrypaw said goodbye and drifted off into a deep sleep.--Breezestar murmured thanks and looked into Silentsecret' s dark gaze wishing he knew how much she wanted more kits. 15:05, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Garnet closed her eyes, still troubled with dreams, but relieved with Berrypaw beside her. --- Silentsecret saw a hint of her feelings in her eyes, and he blurted out what he knew she wanted him to say. 15:07, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Breezestar blinked. "What? Really?"--Berrypaw slept soundly moving every once in a while. 15:15, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Silentsecret nodded, turning a unhidden shade of red. --- Garnet turned restlessly. She nudged against the drowsing Berrypaw, then flinched. 15:21, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Breezestar happily licked Silentsecret's cheek. "How about a walk then?" She asked. 15:23, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Silentsecret nodded, walking beside his mate outside of camp. He sat down, letting the moonlight bathe his pelt. 15:31, May 16, 2015 (UTC)